One Night
by HypocriticalHypo
Summary: Lily and James finally come together. But, not before confrontation. Oneshot. NOT A BLOODY LEMON.


_A/N: Welcome to my oneshot. I thought I would take a break from my other story while I thought things through and in the meantime, get rid of some of my other ideas. Enjoy!_

One Night

It was right after we had one the last cup. It was our seventh year and this was our last night at Hogwarts. He was a Quidditch star. He had caught the Snitch right out from under the other Seekers nose. They had no idea what happened until it was over. Now, all the Gryffindors were in the tower. There had been a huge party thrown. Signs hung all around saying 'James Potter!' in big gold letters.

James was the hero of Gryffindor house. It had been the first time Gryffindor had one the house cup in centuries. He was partying like all the rest of the Gryffindors. Loud music was blaring off the wizarding wireless. People were shouting and drinking. Sirius had snuck in some Firewhiskey and sweets from the kitchens. There were fireworks shooting off left and right. It was perfect. Well, almost. Only one thing was missing.

James managed to slink out of the loud common room unnoticed. He marveled at the fact that none of the professors had come to stop the party.

 _Maybe they're turning a blind eye, just for tonight,_ James thought with a small smile. He continued along the corridor. Most portraits were sleeping, seeing as it was one in the morning. James would have snuck out earlier, but he couldn't escape the cheering Gryffindors. He had only just avoided showers of kisses from the excited girls. Normally, any Gryffindor boy would have jumped at the chance to be the center of all the girls' dreams. But not James. He had but one person in mind.

Lily Evans. In fourth year he had started to notice things. She was prettier. Her hair stood out more and more to him. No matter how much Lily loathed him, he still wouldn't leave her alone. She was the single reason James was still a virgin. It had been about three years of yelling and fights for him to realize why he was so protective of her. And he wasn't about to hide it either. He was rather blunt with her. Through all his innuendos and inappropriate compliments, he felt something deeper inside him. This is why he burned when he say Snape with her.

Snape had been friends with Lily before James noticed her. But, when he did, a beast inside him roared with aggression. James knew Snape had a thing for Lily. James had thought it was love at one point, but very quickly changed his answer. It was more of an obsession. If he had loved her, why had he called her a mudblood?

So, James was more aggressive around Snape. On a regular basis he did things along the lines of bullying to Snape.

James had loathed Snape when he first set eyes on him. But, this feeling only grew when he realized Snape's unhealthy obsession with Lily.

James pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he walked. This is why he didn't like to be alone. He thought too much.

Eventually, he reached the entrance hall. James knew where to find her. She had a special spot she always hid in. James had learned the hard way not to interrupt these sessions of what could only be described as brooding, but this was urgent. He was going to tell her. It was now or never. If he let this go, he would never have another chance. An overpowering sense of worry washed over him. What if he was rejected?

 _No,_ He thought firmly. _Think only positive._ James was not one to show his fear or misgivings. There were even rumor that he had no fear. But, the great James Potter felt great fear now. She was deeply important to him. He had thought about it a lot and decided what to name his feelings. Deep caring. He called it love. He didn't know if he would be able to ever get over a rejection.

He walked silently towards a small portrait to the left of the Great Hall. When he reached he whispered a password silently to it and the portrait sung on invisible hinges to reveal a hole in the wall. That's when he heard a yell.

"Sev! What are you doing?" James heard the voice of Lily at the end of the hall. James took off at a run. When he entered the room at the end of the hall he saw an awful sight. Severus Snape was standing over the body of Lily, a crazed look in his eyes. Lily was chained to her chair. Snape spoke quietly, but deliberately.

"I couldn't stand the sight of you-"He paused. "Brooding over that Potter boy." Snape emphasized the word brooding. Lily stopped struggling, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "So," He said his voice silky. "I thought I would take matters into my own hands." Snape took a step towards Lily.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Lily stammered. Snape grinned evilly.

"I mean," he started, his voice barely audible. "That im going to-"Snape was interrupted by James spell that went flying across the room. Snape jumped to the side just in time to avoid the crackling spell. James couldn't take it anymore. He was angry that anyone would try and hurt Lily. The beast inside him roared as Snape calmly pointed his wand at Lily's neck.

"Potter." He addressed James with a sneer. "Move a muscle and I'll sever her neck." James stopped mid motion. His wand was half raised and his eyes were wide and scared.

"Good." Snape laughed, realizing he had control of the situation. "Before I fix you up Lily," He said smirking. "I'll get my revenge of Potter for all those years he tormented me." Snape stepped away from Lily and towards James. James was about to send more curses at Snape, but he stopped him.

"Do not doubt, James," He said, spitting out the name. "That I will still kill her if you move." James stopped again. James eyes slowly slid over to Lily. She didn't look scared. She looked angry. Suddenly, James felt sorry for Snape.

Snape, on the other hand was unaware of threat.

"Hmmm…" He said, thinking. "Let's start by cutting off your fingers. One by one." He smiled. The crazed look had not left his eyes for a moment. Snape raised his wand.

" _Diffi-_ "He was again interrupted. But, this time not by spells. It was by a loud crack from behind him. Snape swiftly turned to see Lily. She was on her feet, bearing down on Snape. The chains lay broken on the floor. The hair that James adored so much was flying around Lily like a main of fire.

"How DARE you threaten me! Let alone use me as blackmail!" She roared. She was not mad. She was furious beyond comprehension. Before Snape could respond, Lily's wand was right in front of his nose. He shook below her.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lily. It won't happen again." Snape said, trying to pass it off as if it were nothing. He tried to slink away but Lily grabbed his arm.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time Snape." She whispered. " _STUPEFY!"_ Lily sent the most powerful stunning curse she could muster at Snape. When the spell hit home, Snape's limp body went flying across the room and hit the wall with a thud.

After a few shocked seconds, Lily spoke.

"He's fine." She said. "He won't be permanently injured." James suddenly wasn't frozen. He was flying towards Lily as fast as he could. She caught him in her arms. Lily felt wet on her shoulder. James was crying.

"Evans," he said weakly. "You idiot." She laughed softly.

"It's ok now." She said. A serious James responded.

"Yeah, but why were you alone with him? If I hadn't come in, who knows what he would have done."

"You know im not completely helpless you know." She said. "But I do appreciate you being here." She added quietly. James smiled into her shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"I love you." Lily stood rigid. Her breathing was quick and strained. Finally, she answered.

"I… I love you too." She responded, just loud enough for James to hear her. James arms suddenly tightened around her.

"Oh Lily." He said. "I could have lost you!" She broke there right embrace to look him in the eyes.

"Im never leaving." She said, her eyes glowing. James nodded.

"Never." They slowly inched closer. Right before they were touching Lily responded.

"Never." She confirmed. And their lips brushed each other's and they were lost to the world, melting in each other's arms. One last word chorused through their connected heads.

"Never."

 _A_ / _N: Well, what do you think? Any good. I thought it was pretty good. Anyways, I have an important announcement. If you have been reading my other story, then you probably know I haven't posted a chapter for about 2 weeks. That is because I am focusing on writing my book. Don't worry. I am continuing. Im just taking a break. I thought this might be fun to write, so I did. I hope you enjoyed!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


End file.
